1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio receivers, and more particularly to radio receivers that receive radio signals streamed over data networks.
2. Related Art
Radio programming has long been available only via radio signals broadcast through the air to antennas on radio receivers. The radio programming is broadcast by transmitters at fixed locations and received by receivers close enough to receive the signals. The quality of the signal reception depends on many factors. One is the power of the radio transmitters. Other factors include the sensitivity and other performance capabilities of the radio's antenna, atmospheric conditions, geographic and man-made obstructions, and many other factors. In general, the quality of the signal received varies throughout the area served by the radio transmitters.
Data network connectivity has grown in bandwidth, capability, and accessibility such that radio programming is now available as data streams over the Internet. Radio programmers may now offer both on-air broadcasts as well as digitally streamed broadcasts. Users of personal computers, smartphones, MP3 players, handheld media players (such as the iPod), and other computer-controlled devices with the ability to connect to the Internet may connect to streamed broadcasts of radio programming. The sound quality of the digitally streamed broadcasts may also be consistently better than the quality of over-the-air broadcasts.
Radio listeners now have the option of receiving radio programming over the Internet, or over the air. However, each requires a different type of receiver. Over the air reception requires a traditional radio receiver with an antenna. Digital streaming reception requires a computer platform configured to operate according to the data packet-based communication protocols used over the Internet.
There is a need for radio receivers capable of receiving both over-the-air radio programming at an antenna as well as digitally streamed radio programming over a data packet network. There is also a need for a radio receiver having a user interface that does not require a user to distinguish between different radio signal sources.